prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
CMLL Super Viernes (January 29, 2010)
The second bracket of the Parejas Incredibles Nacional tournament took place on the January 29, 2010 Super Viernes show, with the tournament also taking the main event spot. The undercard saw a six-''Mini-Estrellas'' match between Bracito de Oro, Mascarita Dorada and Último Dragoncito and Pequeño Damián 666, Pequeño Black Warrior and Pierrothito, the final fall saw Bracito de Oro force Pequeño Black Warrior to submit. Following the match Pequeño Black Warrior attacked Bracito de Oro, ripping at his mask. ALso on the undercard Ángel Azteca, Jr., Pegasso and Rey Cometa defeated Guerreros Tuareg (Arkangel de la Muerte, Loco Max and Skandalo) in two straight falls when Guerreros Tuarego threw Ángel Azteca, Jr. over the top rope for a disqualification. The main focus of the match was the feud between Ángel Azteca, Jr. and Arkangel de la Muerte, a storyline that plays off the fact that Arkangel defeated Ángel Azteca in a Lucha de Apuesta match in 2003 to unmask him. The second block of the Parejas Incredible Nacional tournament saw an eight-man Battle Royal to determine the pairings for the tournament. The match included El Sagrado, Ray Mendoza, Jr., Stuka, Jr.La Máscara, Rush, Sangre Azteca, Toscano and Valiente with Ray Mendoza, Jr. and Stuka, Jr. being the last two men in the ring. In the first round El Sagrado and Shocker defeated Rey Bucanero and Valiente, Negro Casas and La Mascara defeated El Texano, Jr. and Rush, Héctor Garza and Toscano defeated El Felino and Sangre Azteca and finally Último Guerrero and Stuka, Jr. defeated Ray Mendoza, Jr. and Brazo de Plata. The longest first round match went 05:11 while the shortest match was 03:52. In the second round La Mascara and Negro Casas defeated Shocker and El Sagrado while Garza and Toscano defeated the bracket favorites Último Guerrero and Stuka, Jr. While Toscano and Garza were both Tecnicos (fan favorites) and had teamed before it was the Rudo (villain)/''tecnico'' team of Negro Casas and La Mascara who worked best together and won the semi-final match, earning the right to face Atlantis and Máscara Dorada the following week for the Parejas Incredibles Nacional tournament trophy. Results ; *Diamante and Sensei defeated Artillero and Durango Kid 2-1 in a Best two out of three falls Tag team match (11:30) *Bracito de Oro, Mascarita Dorada and Último Dragoncito defeated Pequeño Damián 666, Pequeño Black Warrior and Pierrothito 2-1 in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match (14:41) *Ángel Azteca, Jr., Pegasso and Rey Cometa defeated Guerreros Tuareg (Arkangel de la Muerte, Loco Max and Skandalo) by disqualification 2-0 in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match (8:07) *Ray Mendoza, Jr. and Stuka, Jr. defeated El Sagrado, La Máscara, Rush, Sangre Azteca, Toscano and Valiente in a Battle Royal (l4:25) *El Sagrado and Shocker defeated Rey Bucanero and Valiente in a Tag team match – Nacional Parejas Increibles tournament first round match (5:11) *La Máscara and Negro Casas defeated El Texano, Jr. and Rouge in a Tag team match – Nacional Parejas Increibles tournament first round match (4:11) *Héctor Garza and Toscano defeated El Felino and Sangre Azteca in a Tag team match – Nacional Parejas Increibles tournament first round match (3:52) *Stuka, Jr. and Último Guerrero defeated Brazo de Plata and Ray Mendoza, Jr. in a Tag team match – Nacional Parejas Increibles tournament first round match (4:40) *La Máscara and Negro Casas defeated El Sagrado and Shocker in a Tag team match – Nacional Parejas Increibles tournament quarter final match (5:39) *Héctor Garza and Toscano defeated Stuka, Jr. and Último Guerrero in a Tag team match – Nacional Parejas Increibles tournament quarter final match (5:05) *La Máscara and Negro Casas defeated Héctor Garza and Toscano in a Tag team match – Nacional Parejas Increibles tournament Semi final match (5:10) External links * Results at CAGEMATCH.net Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre events Category:2010 events